Cuentos de segunda mano
by Neyade
Summary: “Érase un vez un gnomo de jardín que salió a buscar hierbabuena...” Molly se aclara la voz y mira al corro de enanos pelirrojos que tiene a su alrededor. Todos atentos, esperando ese cuento que tantas veces han escuchado ya. Nunca se cansan.


**Notas:** Tenía esta idea desde hace siglos y hoy la he desempolvado, intentando hacer algo digno para el dekasem (¡estupenda comunidad LiveJournal, deberíais pasaros!). No sé muy bien como ha quedado, no está ni beteado ni nada. Pero si no lo subo ahora, ya no lo subo.

**Segundas notas XD:** Una vez alguien me dijo que para conocer gente simpática en el fandom, tenía que contar mi vida en verso. Mi vida no os la cuento hoy, que quiero seguir escribiendo, pero os dejo con las hermosas palabras -estas si que en verso XD- del rey Fernando VII hacia su cuarta esposa: _"Cada vez que pienso en ti, mi corazón hace pi, pi, pi"_. Ay, ojalá tuviera yo un galante caballero como este. A ver si hay suerte.

**CUENTOS DE SEGUNDA MANO**

Cuando les ve a su alrededor, todos con ese mismo pelo rojo y las pecas en la nariz, Molly siente que algo le recorre el cuerpo como en un estallido de magia. Le hormiguean los dedos y una sonrisa le aflora a los labios. Les mira uno por uno, detenidamente, y ve a Fred y George en un rincón, cuchicheando, a Bill jugando con un muñeco viejo y al reposado Charlie mirando a sus hermanos, pensativo. Ve también a Percy, con sus gafas de nácar y esa mirada seria, esperando algo que sabe que sólo ella les puede dar.

Así que sonríe otra vez, le echa un último vistazo a la habitación deteniéndose un segundo en cada niño, y empieza. Sin avisar, como siempre.

-Érase un vez un gnomo de jardín que salió a buscar hierbabuena...

No necesita sacar el libro del estante -entre el de Gilderoy Lokhart y uno de hechizos de limpieza-, con las páginas manchadas y los cantos hechos polvo, porque ya se sabe todos los cuentos de memoria. El del gnomo de jardín, el de la princesa con orejas de león, el de la doxy que era inmune al doxicida, e incluso ese que no le gusta a Charlie, así que ya no lo cuenta, el del galante príncipe que mataba dragones como quién mata cucarachas.

Se reúnen a su alrededor como una camada de cachorros, los unos más altos que los otros, los ojos como los de Arthur en algunos, como los suyos en otros, siempre clavados en ella. Y mientras las ollas bullen y las escobas barren, ella se aclara la voz un segundo, y sigue narrando. Sus niños se han ido acercando aún más, haciendo un corro a su alrededor. Mirándola como si ésta fuera la primera vez que ocurre, como si sólo ella pudiera hacer que cada día todo se violviera nuevo.

Sonríe al ver como Fred aguanta la respiración cuando el intrépido gnomo salta la valla del jardín, como siempre, y su sonrisa se amplia al ver que George le pega un codazo.

-¡Como si no supieras qué ocurre!

-Cállate, tonto. ¡Tu siempre lloras cuando cogen a la doxy!

-¡No es cierto!

Esto no ocurre cada día, piensa Molly mientras les separa antes de que lleguen a las manos, cogiéndoles a cada uno por una oreja y amonestándoles con voz severa.

Sólo uno de cada dos.

Solucionado el percance, la historia continua. Incluso Percy, siempre sereno, se emociona cuando Harold, el valiente gnomo, llega al jardín de enfrente y consigue colarse en la zona de las hierbas aromáticas evitando la vigilancia estricta de la Señora Hobbs, siempre atenta desde detrás de la ventana. Y todos, sin excepción, sueltan un suspiro de pena -y se oye un coro de "ooh, pobre" y "¡pero si ya casi lo había conseguido!"- cuando aparece la mano huesuda de la eterna Señora Hobbs entre las hierbas para coger al gnomo por una pierna y lanzarlo, de nuevo y con más fuerza que nunca, hasta su posición inicial.

Al acabar se miran todos, sabiendo lo último que queda. Molly les sonríe y, a la de tres, gritan alzando sus pequeños puños, todos a una con el gnomo:

-¡Mañana lo conseguiré!

Cuando acaba, oyéndoles reír satisfechos, suelta un suspiro, se levanta y se sacude el delantal. Es ya una especie de tic.

-Y ahora a la cama, niños.

(Cuando consigue que todos se duerman metidos en sus propias camas y no formando una enorme pelota de Weasleys, como quería hacer Fred esta noche, ha pasado una hora y media y se tiene que rehacer el moño, que se le ha deshecho en medio de una terrible lucha, atacada sin cuartel por Charlie y Percy. Y es entonces, también, cuando llega Arthur).

-Buenas noches, cariño.

Se besan suave, cansado. Se besan con hambre, con alivio de volver a encontrarse, de estar verdaderamente en casa.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy el día? -le pregunta mientras, con un movimiento de varita, guarda las cacerolas en su sitio-. ¿Has cenado ya?

-No, aún no. He estado trabajando como un loco, a un imbécil se le ocurrió encantar todas las tiendecillas del mercado para que agitaran los toldos y las mesas, convirtiéndose eso en una especie de selva. A veces me los cargaría. ¿Y tu qué tal con los niños, mucha guerra?

Se ríe, cansada.

-¿Y cuando no la dan? Hoy querían hacer una pelota de Weasleys. Se han montado todos encima de Percy, chillando como locos. Pero la guerra de verdad ha empezado cuando este le ha mordido la pierna a Fred. Todo un espectáculo, deberías haberles visto.

Él se ríe también y luego come en silencio. Ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos. Cuando Arthur acaba se cogen la mano, como ya viene siendo costumbre, y siguen en silencio, acariciándose con el pulgar. Esta vez, pero, Molly rompe el silencio.

-Arthur.

-¿Huh?

-Creo que vuelvo a estar embarazada.

Y mientras lo dice, algo se le retuerce dentro. Porque sabe que querrá a ese enano pelirrojo como a todos los demás y ya se está preguntando de qué color serán sus ojos, o si esta vez, al fin, puede atrevirse a esperar que sea una chica.. Pero sabe también que por mucho que se esfuerce, nada nuevo podrá darle al renacuajo. Heredará, una y otra vez de sus hermanos, incluso esos cuentos que todo el mundo conoce tan bien en casa. Desde la doxy hasta al gnomo, les narrará siempre lo mismo, deseando cada vez poder darles algo mejor. Desesperándose al notar que los niños no quieren lo mejor sino que quieren esto. Sintiendo alivio y frustración a la vez.

Cuando Arthur le aprieta la mano y le mira, con los ojos brillantes, se golpea a si misma por pensar en eso y sonríe. Quizás un día, llegue a inventarse ella misma los cuentos.

-¿Estás segura?

(Siempre le pregunta lo mismo, siempre con una sonrisa).

Quizás, mañana, los niños le pidan algo nuevo.


End file.
